Snake's Bite
by Moondance.17
Summary: An encounter with a beautiful but fiesty thief leaves Axel with the responsibility of protecting her as she is the Spirit Guardian. Will he be able to keep her from harm whilst remaining emotionally detatched? R&R please.
1. Viper

I do not own any of the characters/places/objects etc. I only own Misha Roberts and the idea for the story.

**Chapter 1**

**Viper**

Running faster and faster, Lioness fought to reach her bike. With Spydah hot on her trail she dared not look back as she was already injured and it would mean a victory forhim for sure. She leapt the metal fence in her way with ease and continued sprinting towards the warehouse. She knew the rest of the team would be there awaiting her return, so she was determined not slow down.

The girl kept glancing behind her as she ran to make sure she was still alone. Her hair was swept across her face by a violent gust of wind and she brushed it back behind her ear to maintain visibility. Surely she had lost them by now, she let out a sigh of relief as she leant against a wall and tried to catch her breath. She jumped as she heard the sound of the clattering of dustbins. "Shit." She cursed as she got to her feet again and hurried down the alley and onto the street.

Lioness stumbled to her feet as she continued to run on without being disturbed by the collision with the metal bins. She rounded the corner onto the street and did not notice that a girl of around the same age was running straight in her direction. BAM. The next thing Lioness knew she was on the floor and opposite her was a tanned girl with hazel eyes and black hair with redish tints. She was wearing a blue halter neck and faded jeans with a white and blue pair of trainers. The girl was already climbing to her feet and offered Lioness a hand getting up.

"Sorry." The girl said as she prepared to run again. However, she froze when she saw the firgures on the metal balcony above them. Lioness knew them all too well. Paine and Flesh.

"Well Viper. Looks like the end of the line." Paine grinned maliciously. The girl stood stock still, watching both of them carefully.

"You know him?" Lioness interrupted.

"Unfortunately." Viper replied.

"Got you surrounded Lioness." Lioness spun around to see Spydah standing at the opposite end of the street.

"How could you start the party without us Lioness?" Everyone looked around to see Axel "Flesh! Spydah! Take care of Manning and his friends." Paine said through gritted teeth. "And as for you Viper. You're mine."

"Let's go." Viper shouted back as she ran up the stairs tot he balcony. She pushed off from the ground and delivered a kick to Paine's shoulder. He stumbled backwards but smirked and returned an attack. Viper flipped to avoid his low kick but as she landed he crushed an arm around her throat. Viper tried to break free but he tightened his hold and held her over the dge of the balcony.

"Join me and I will let you live." Paine breathed.

"Never." Viper spat. He tightened his hold and she fought for air.

"You may want to reconsider your answer." He replied. However before she could say anything, a foot flew threw the air and collided with Paine's head. Knocking him to the ground.

Viper, who had been dangling over the balcony, fell towards the cold hard concrete floor.


	2. History

**Chapter 2**

**History**

However, just before Viper hit the floor she felt a pair of arms around her. She looked up to see the guy they called Axel had caught her just in time. Viper got to her feet and stuck out her hand. "Cheers." She said gratefully as she shook his hand.

"No problem." He replied and hurried to help the rest of the team. Viper stood on the spot and looked up at the balcony where Paine had been. But when she looked she saw that he was no longer there. She looked up and down the alley but he was nowhere to be seen.

Lioness fell into the splits to avoid one of Spydah's mechanical legs. Jumping back she brought her leg around and it made contact with Spydah's cheek. He cursed her and raised his fist. However, he froze as a small red light on his wrist started flashing. "You got lucky Lioness."

"Nine lives Spydah." Lioness replied.

"Hmph." Spydah took off and Flesh soon followed.

As Flesh barged past, Viper placed a small tracking device on the back of his neck. Immediately afterwards it began pulsing a pale blue light. Viper was satisfied and leapt for the railings on the balcony. But just as she grabbed hold with one hand she felt a hand around her ankle. She looked down to see Axel's hand around her leg. "Not so fast."

She did not look alarmed instead she replied calmly. "Let me go."

"You've got some explaining to do. In other words, why do you want to track them?" Axel questioned.

"Let me go first." Viper said still hanging on to the rails with one hand.

"How do we know you won't run off?"

"Axel. Let her go. You've got to believe the word of a beautiful lady." Hawk interrupted.

"Oh brother." Viper groaned as she saw him offer to catch her. Axel let go of her ankle and instead of falling into Hawks arms, Viper vaulted off the side of the rails and landed neatly on the ground behind the group.

Hawk looked dissapointed but soon hid it and returned to his usual smug looking face.

"Well you might as well start with your name." King said.

Viper raised an eyebrow. "Misha Roberts."

"And you got the nickname Viper? How?" Shark said.

"It's a long story." Viper answered. "But I believe the only reason you stopped me was because you wanted to know why I put the tracking device on Mr. Tall big and gruesome."

"Well yeah." Shark answered.

"Well when Paine destroys your home and steals your ten-thousand year old talisman, you kind of want it back." Viper explained.

"A ten thousand year old talisman? What do you want with it?" Hawk said. "Couldn't you just buy a new one?"

"No I couldn't. It was passed down for me. And it's sort of unique." Viper answered.

"Right. But why does Paine want you to join his team?" Axel asked.

"What is this? Sixty questions?" Viper sighed. "Because...now don't all hate me at once, I'm sort of an expert at getitng into places undetected."

"So you're a thief." Lioness said.

"Well technically...yes." Replied Viper. "But that doesn't mean I use every oppurtunity possible to steal things."

King raised an eyebrow. "It's true." Viper insisted. "But anyway. If that's all your questions answered. I'll see you around."

"Wait. If you need our help you can find us at the Aquarium." Offered Axel.

"Thanks. But I already know." Smiled Viper.

"You were able to break in to the base?" Lioness said. "What did you take?"

"I got hungry and fancied a little snack." Viper said as she leapt onto the balcony and out of site.

"What!" Axel Shouted after her.

"See I told you it wasn't me that took the food." King interrupted.


	3. Protector of the spirit guardian?

**Chapter 3**

**Protector of the spirit guardian?**

The next day dawned over Landmark City and bathed it's citizens in glorious autumn sunshine. Axel was on the steps of the Aquarium stretching, he was preparing for his morning run and was looking forward to a quiet peaceful one at that. He finished stretching his quadriceps and started to jog towards the park. The dewy grass brushed against his uncovered ankles and droplets of cool water trickled down into his shoes, the effect was not pleasant but yet Axel was prepared to ignore it and continue on his run. The city was spectacular at sunrise, there was silence all over only broken by Axel's footsteps and breathing. The pearly sun was just awakening and drawing back the blanket of darkness, and although it was fairly dark; Axel found it easy to manoeuvre around the alleys. He enjoyed his tranquil surroundings and knew that they would all too soon be broken by the commotion in the city.

In an alley not too far away from the aquarium, lay Viper. She was wrapped in thick blankets to fend off the unseasonal chill that ran through the air whilst the sun was not present. In the alleyways especially. Sleeping on the streets was becoming a regular thing as she was running out of the little money she had. After Paine had destroyed her home she had only managed to rescue a few items, the essentials that would allow her to survive in the harshest of conditions. On the odd occasion she would have enough money from selling stolen goods to pay for a hotel room for the night. But on occasions such as yesterday, when Paine had taken all the money she had, she was forced to sleep rough. The constant and steady rise and fall of Viper's chest was soon broken as she began to awake. The light crept up the covers and soon her eyelids flickered and she raised an arm to shield her face from the blinding light. She shifted a little to the left and the sun dissapeared behind a pile of cardboard boxes, she fell back against her jacket, which she had used for a pillow, and stared up at the cloudless sky above.

Axel continued jogging, all the time thinking of Viper and Paine. _What did he want with her? _He thought as he rounded a corner. He slowed down and eventually came to a hault in the alley, sat down with his legs crossed and began meditating. Not the best of places to medidtate, in an alley, but it was quiet and that was all that mattered. His mind soon cleared and he began to drift off into a whole other world, spiritually.

_"Axel." He heard a familiar voice calling him. "Axel." He turned aorund to see his father gesturing for him to follow. Sebastian Manning led his ten year old son towards a large temple with sweeping grounds and a variety of animals scampering around. "Come with me. This will be important."_

_"Where are we going?" Axel said as he followed his father up the steps towards the temple doors._

_"All in good time." Sebastian replied. As the two entered the temple, Axel's father pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for his son to follow quietly. "We must not disturb them. For if we do the ceremony will be worthless."_

_Axel nodded to show he understood and peered around the corner of the door. In the centre of the large room stood a High priest and a small girl. The priest had his hand on the girl's forehead and there was a faint blue light pulsing around her firgure. She seemed to be in a trance and was oblivious to her surroundings._

_Soon the high priest spoke. "Now your time has come. It is time for you to rise up." The girl's eyes opened and she looked at the priest obediently. "But remember this daughter of the spirits: for the greatest guardians of the universe, the fire of their legends burns only as long as there is breath in their lungs. Only the strongest warriors become champions, and only the most enduring champions become legends."_

_"I understand." The girl spoke confidently._

_"I cannot help you any longer. But in time, you will meet warriors. There may only be one. But when you do, the fate of your destiny rests in your hands." The high priest said as he placed a chain around her neck. "This will alert you as to when you have found such a warrior."_

_Sebastian Manning turned to look at his son. "When you are older. You will be either the only warrior or the warrior that the spirit guardian meets. And when you meet, I rest my responsibility on your shoulders. It will be up to you then to protect the spirit guardian. Do you agree to take full commitment to your task?"_

_"-" _

But before He could remember what his response had been Axel's eyes snapped open as he returned back to Landmark city from his memory. A noise had disturbed him and he jumped to his feet looking around suspiciously.He walked slowly to investigate behind a dumpster, as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He drew closer and clenched his hands into fists, ready to strike.

He jumped around the dumpster and shouted. "Jo-La-" He broke off as he saw the cause of the disturbance was only a stray dog. He loosened his fists and relaxed when he saw the dog pad away.

However, a swooshing noise behind him alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. He spun around and grabbed hold of someone's leg.

"Shiiiit." That voice was familiar. He looked down to where he thrown the figure to see Viper breathing heavily. "How nice of you to throw me into a bin." She said sarcastically as she climbed to her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you." Axel said. "But what are you doing following me anyway?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I heard you coming and used the dog as a cover. And if you don't mind, you're standing on my bed." Viper said as she moved towards the pile of rags.

"What?" Axel said shocked. "You live on the streets?"

"Yes. Have you got a problem with that?" Viper scowled.

"No. But yesterday you said you didn't need any help from us." Axel replied.

"Yes and I don't need your help." Viper snapped.

"But. Look at what you call your bed. It's a pile of rags." Axel argued.

"You're really up on your people skills aren't you." Viper frowned. as she gathered up the blankets and old clothes and threw them in the bin.

"Why don't you come to the Aquarium? We could set you up with a roof over your head." Axel suggested.

"Thanks. But no thanks." Viper said. "I've made it so far without your help, and I'll continue to do so."

"You are really stubborn. Do you know that?" Axel crossed his arms.

"I know." Viper said as she continued to clear out the pieces of cardboard she had been lying on.

"Why don't you just come to the Aquarium?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to track Paine twenty-four seven." Viper replied simply.

"What do you think we do?" Axel said. "Whenever we get a call we're over him like a rash. And when everything's calm we relax. And judging by the way you are you need to chill."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Viper flared up. "You know me less than a day and you think it gives you the right to dictate how I act?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying." Axel said as took a few steps backwards. "I'm just saying that you look like you've had a hard time and you need to take some time to relax."

"Well you're wrong." Viper growled.

"Fine then. I'm offering you a ticket out of this and you chuck it back in my face." Axel started walking away. "Don't be suprised if we catch Paine before you do."

"OK!" Viper shouted.

Axel froze. "What?"

"I said ok. I'll come to the Aquarium." Viper said through gritted teeth. "But only because you're so stubborn you make me look obedient."

Axel smiled triumphantly. "Great. Follow me then. But you'll have to keep up."

Viper rasied an eyebrow. "I said you were a bit more stubborn than me. I didn't say you were faster than me."


	4. Out tonight

**Disclaimer : I do not own the songs Lady Marmalade or Sexy love. **

**Chapter 4**

**Out tonight**

Sitting in front of the rest of the team after telling them she had broke into their base and raided their fridge was actually alot easier than Viper expected. They all greeted her in a friendly manner, and none seemed to be disapointed that she was there. Allin all it was a very relaxed atmosphere and Viper was quite excited to be there. She knew she had not been all too friendly when they first met, and was not exactly polite to Axel when he had run into her down the alley that morning. But now it seemed that she was making an effort to fit in.

"You shouldn't leave here until Mr. Lee has seen you." Axel said. Viper nodded to show she understood.

In the past she didn't care if she was on her own but now she wanted to have friends, she wanted to know what it felt like to be part of a team. Growing up alone was tough, especially when Viper was forced to live on the streets from the age of forteen due to he fact Paine had destroyed her home. Flashbacks still played havock with her dreams, and it was not uncommon for a peaceful night to turn into a nightmare.

Viper stared at the moonlight through her window, she watched as the clouds skitted across the giant silver crescent, obscuring the light for brief moments. She was too energetic to sleep, she needed something to do or somewhere to go. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she leapt up from the bed, she tip toed over to her wardrobe and pulled out her tight white halter neck, black cargo shorts, and gold ballet pumps. She let her hair down and ran her brush through it a couple of times. She admired herself in the floor length mirror before deciding she was satisfied with her appearance. She had only just remembered that her dance was tonight. "If he thinks that I'm staying cooped up in here when I've got a performance then he is seriously mistaken." Slowly, Viper crept out of the window and landed silently on the floor outside. Her eyes scanned every window to make sure the lights were out before running past them. It wasn't until the last one did she have to freeze. Bright light spilled from the open curtains and played on the grass outside. She peered around the window frame to see who's room it was.

_Typical._ She thought as she saw Axel sitting on the bed. _Why is he always the one who prevents me from doing something._

Viper paused thinking of what to do. Then it came to her. _Who cares if he sees me? _ She dashed passed the window and sprinted off down the road.

Axel's eyes flitted to the window. He saw a dark shape dart pass and crossed the room towards the window and opened it. Poking his head out he looked around to see what had caused it. He saw a dark figure running down the street, their hair swishing in the moonlight. The figure flipped up onto the railings on the apartment block down the road and leapt from balcony to balcony.

He knew who it was immediately. _If Viper thought she's going to get away that easily then she's wrong._ He thought and pulled on a jacket before exiting his room. He walked down to the garage and pulled out the keys to his car. He climbed behind the drivers seat and put the keys in the egnition. However, before he could drive away he saw Hawk on the other side of the garage. "Hawk. What are oyu doing down here?"

"Axel? What are oyu doing down here?" Hawk said as he looked up form his bike.

"Going to get Viper. She's snuck out somewhere."

"What? I'll come." Hawk said eagerly.

Axel looked like he was about to say no. But this was Hawk. To argue would be suicide.

The engined purred softly as they drove out the building and glided down the street. They soon spotted Viper walking into a club on Liberty Street, she seemed to either be on first name terms with the doorman or she worked there. However, as she was living on the streets, Axel guessed she didn't have a job.

He parked aorund the corner and headed for the door. However, as the pair tried to get in the doorman stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?" He said.

"In the club." Axel replied sarcastically.

"Very funny pal. Back of the line." The doorman pointed down the street where Axel saw the que seemed to stretch on forever. Axel and Hawk walked to the back of the que but didn't intend on staying there. He looked for a back entrance and quickly found one. They broke off from the rest of the clubbers and headed towrads a red door. However, it was locked. Axel looked around to make sure no one was watching before he placed his hands on the door and blasted it open using Jo-Lan. "Come on." Axel said.

They walked through the door and found himself in the cellar. He navigated around crates of beer and wine befor ehe found a staircase which seemed to lead out. He ran up the staircase and burst through a door. As soon as they did however, the were nearly knocked off their feet. The music pounded their ears and they could barely hear himself think. Lady Marmalade began pumping from the speakers, strobe lights were flashing and many people were dancing to the beat. _Finding her in here is going to be impossible_. Axel thought and his eyes scanned the crowd quickly. He paused however as he saw the girl on stage. _Or not._

Viper was on stage with four others. They were all synchronised in time with the music, but when the second verse started playing Viper broke form the group and started singing and dancing on her own. Many people whistled loudly. Axel looked around and as he did he saw that Hawk was one of them. As the verse ended, she made her way back to the group and continued dancing and singing the chorus.

As the song began to draw to an end, an anouncer came on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Scarltt's finest group of singers and dancers: Marissa, Kris, Suzie, Misha and Kayte." The group bowed and Axel saw Viper walk off stage.

"Let's go Hawk." Axel beckoned for Hawk to follow him. The two made their way to the edge of the stage and they saw Viper.

Viper saw them as well and froze. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Hey there Viper. Loved the dancing." Hawk said as he winked at her.

"You and the rest of club. Well with the exception of Axel I guess." Viper looked at Axel who did not have a smile on his face. Instead his features were arranged in a frown.

"You left the base when I distinctly remember saying earlier that you were not allowed to do so." Axel said.

Viper raised an eyebrow. "Hey Kayte, over here!" She called her fellow dancer over without taking her eyes off of Axel.

"Hey Misha. What's up?" Kayte said as she smiled at Hawk. Who naturally smiled back.

"Kayte meet Hawk. Hawk meet Kayte. Go make out or somehting." Viper said and she gestured for them to leave.

"Ok." Kayte replied in her bubbly voice. The two left with Hawk not looking to dissapointed at having to be dragged away by a good looking dancer.

There was silence once the two had left. Well, except the music which was blasting from the speakers either side of the stage. Which Viper and Axel happened to be standing right next to. Viper was about to walk off when Axel caught her wrist.

"What?" Viper looked form his hand around her wrist to Axel's face.

"You left the base with-"

Viper cut across him. "-out permission. Bla, bla, bla. Do I honestly look like I give a shit?"

Axel released her wrist. She looked at him for a moment before she made her way into the crowd. "Wait." Axel called.

"Look. I can't be bothered to listen to you winge like my mother. So just let me enjoy my night." Viper replied.

"I was going to say how long have you worked here?" Axel replied.

"Hmmmmmm. Well I got here at ten. So I'd say about one hour." Viper said in a bored voice. She watched as the others danced to the music that had just started playing. "And this is my favourite song so if you'll excuse me I want to dance with someone."

Sexy Love by Ne-Yo had just started playing and Viper left Axel to dance. She walked up to a guy at the bar and smiled at him in a flirty manner and before long the two were dancing at close proximity.

Axel mad ehis way over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. He felt the the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he watched Viper dance. It wasn't too long before the guy she was dancing with was trying to hit on her. However, she pushed him away lightly and made her way to the bar. He followed her and when she wasn't looking he slipped a small tablet into her drink. She picked up her glass and downed her drink in one without realising the tablet was in there.

Axel had been watching the pair closely but had missed the part where her drink had been spiked. He continued to watch as Viper was starting to act strange, she almost looked drunk. As she became more and more tipsy the guy led her out of the club. Axel pushed through the crowd after them. He burst through the door out onto the street. He saw them a little way down the road and with the guy making more advances on Viper. Viper looked as if she wasn't smiling anymore. She was frowning and pushing him away. He grabbed onto her arms and roughly pushed her against the wall. She hit her head and tried to get him off her.

"Hey!" Axel shouted. The guy looked around and saw him running down the street towards them. The guy took off and ran around the corner away from Viper.

Viper was weak on her feet. She leant against the wall trying to regain her balance but failed. She fell to the floor unconscious. Axel ran up to her.

"Viper! Viper wake up." Axel shouted.

HIs voice echoed through her head. but she coould barely hear what he said next. It was to faint and she was too tempted to just sleep.


	5. Argument

**Chapter 5**

**Arguments**

Waking up bleary eyed and with a slight headache, Viper looked at her surroundings. She squinted and made out monitors, an IV drip, railings on the bed and a tag on her wrist. Groaning she fell back against her pillow and shut her eyes tight again. She knew where she was immediately, though why she was in hospital she did not know. The last thing she remembered was having a go at Axel for trying to lock her away in the aquarium, and then everything afterwards was blank.

Viper opened her eyes again and stared up at the plain ceiling, _how long am I gonna be stuck here? _she wondered. Boredom had already began taking over. "Screw this." Viper said as she carefully removed the IV drip from her arm. She winced slightly as the needle slid through her skin before she left it on the side of the bed. A small bubble of blood formed where the needle had been but it didn't bother her. She removed the tag from her wrist and looked for her clothes. Someone had already visited as her jeans and blue top were laid out on a chair near the window, she dressed in a hurry and headed for the door. However, just as she closed the door and looked up she was face to face with Axel and the rest of the team. "Busted." She sighed as she got caught.

"Going somewhere?" Lioness said as Viper looked defeated. Viper smiled sarcastically, but the grin soon slipped off her. They headed back inside the room. Viper noticed a new man with the gorup. He had blonde-ish white hair and was wearing thick glasses.

"This is Mr. Lee." King explained as he saw Viper looking at Mr. Lee in a confused way.

"Oh right. There was me thinking it was Santa." Viper said sarcastically. "God. I've seen his face all over town I think I know who he is."

"Pleasure to finally meet you..." Mr. Lee Trailed off.

"Misha Roberts. Friends call me Viper, well at least they would if I had any friends." Viper shook his hand.

"Ok. Well I hope you don't mind. I had the doctors do some tests while you were out." Mr. Lee said as he looked at a chart.

"Oh no. Of course I don't mind, why would I mind that you did some experiments on me without my consent?" Viper replied in a flat tone.

"Well as long as your happy." Mr. Lee said his patience getting real thin. "The tests were to help us understand your genetic make up and to help us get an idea of what your ideal gear would be."

"Ok. woah. Back up a sec. My gear?" Viper raised an eyebrow. "I don't remeber signing up for any sort of crime fighting squad."

"You said yes to Axel when he asked you if you'd come and stay at the aquarium." Mr. Lee replied.

"What!" Viper rounded on Axel. "You didn't say anything about signing a contract to help fight crime when you asked me to come stay at that base."

"Well the thing is. I knew you wouldn't have agreed-"

"Wouldn't have agreed? Oh yeah sure, why would I agree to helping you fight villains and raise my profile as one of the Alpha teens?" Viper flared up. "All my sources I used before to track down Paine would be turned against me. I can't exactly walk up to them in a freaking uniform and go 'Hi! I arrested your partner in crime, but will you tell me where Paine is please?'"

"Do you survive on sarcasm or somehting?" Axel interrupted.

"Do you survive on black mailing people?" Viper retorted. "Paine should be your dad. You're both dick heads."

"Hang on a minute. Blackmail?" Axel said taking a few steps backwards. "I define blackmail as doing something for personal gain. All I get out of getting you to come to the aquarium is you."

Viper's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but stoppped. Instead she charged out of the room, making sure she slammed the door as hard as possible on the way out. The team saw her storming off down the corridor, obviously angered by what Axel said.

The rest of the team looked at each other uncertainly. Axel turned around and saw.

"What?" He said oblivious to the fact that he had just caused her to storm off.

"Well don't you think that was a bit harsh Ax man?" King said nervously.

"Wha- I see take sides with her why don't you." Axel said angrily.

"There's deffinately an attrcation between the two." Hawk said randomly.

"ATTRACTION!" Axel exploded. "To that thoughtless, stubborn bitch?" He headed for the door. Cursing Hawk as he left. The team could hear him down the corridor shouting remarks such as "Attraction. HA! Fuck that!"

"Yup. A deffinate attraction." Hawk repeated.

"Hawk!" The group shouted.

Outside Viper was sitting under a large oak tree with a frown on her face. She was pissed off at what Axel had said. She had been treated like shit before in her life and she didn't need from him aswell. Someone who barely knew her. Yeah sure she was out of order by saying that he blackmailed her and saying that about him and Paine. But there was no need for that response. And what he had said after she left the room. That just made things ten times worse. Before her father had left he had always called her a 'thoughtless bitch', as she would often say things without thinking. The fact that she often caused arguments in the family by not thinking before she spoke meant that her mother often recieved brutal comments form her father. The memories still brought tears to her eyes, and the fact that she had just been called a 'thoughtless bitch' again after she thought she had left the past behind her, made her want to just be back at home in her room. Viper drew her knees up and hugged them as she burried her head in her arms.

_Attraction. _Axel thought bitterly as he walked out into the sunshine that flooded the gardens of the hospital. He scuffed his feet as he walked. She was so unbelievable thoughtless. Making remarks about who should be his dad. The only person he wanted to be his dad was the very person he couldn't have and that was because he was believed to be dead. He walked over to the bench and laid back, staring at the cloudless sky.

Viper heard someone approach and quickly dried her eyes. She couldn't have people seeing her cry, that would just be embarressing. She lifted her head and looked around, she couldn't see anyone. So she closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree trunk. _Peace._


	6. Crossing of paths

**Chapter 6**

**Crossing of paths**

"Viper?" Viper opened an eye as she herad a voice calling across the gardens. She looked up and saw Lioness heading in her direction. She wiped any remaining tears from her eyes and slowly stood up.

"Umm. Hi." Viper pasted a amsile on her face.

"You all right?" Lioness said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Viper said as she began wlaking back towards the hospital building.

"Bullshit." Lioness cut in front of her. "So really, what's up?"

Viper opened her mouth to begin explaining but froze as she saw the bench behind them, There was Axel laying down oblivious to their presence, Lioness raised an eyebrow before slowly turning around. "Oh." Lioness said simply as she saw Viper still staring at him coldly. "You know. Axel doesn't always mean what he says."

"Really? He seemed to mean what he said." Viper replied as she took her eyes off Axel and looked at Lioness.

"It's Axel. One minute he's on a high, the next he's on a low." Lioness explained.

"Oh so it's like he's got p.m.t.?" Viper said. Lioness grinned and nodded.

Axel opened his eyes at the sound of laughter nearby, lifting his head up a little he looked around. He soon saw Lioness and Viper standing neabry chatting, little did he know they were laughing at his expense. He sat up and leant on his knees, he squinted to see their faces properly against the blinding sun. Strange feelings started to boil inside him, he felt the same feelings that he had felt when he wtached Viper dance with the guy who had later tried to spike her drink, why was he feeling this way? he couldn't answer that. In fact he didn't like the fact that he didn't know why he felt that way. It made him feel quite vunerable and vunerability did not suit him.

Still laughing about embarresing incidents Lioness had told her, Viper was oblivious to the fact that the enemy was standing a few metres away. She was still joking with Lioness as she was cheering Viper up a lot.

Axel watched them cautiously incase they came up to him, however, extending his gaze a little further he saw movement behind a nearby tree. He tilted his head to the left to try and see round the low hanging branches. As he tried to decifer a shape, his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet as he saw Flesh and Spydah slowly advancing on Viper and Lioness.

"Lioness! Viper! Look out!" He shouted and motioned for them to move. The two whipped aorund to see the two criminals looming over them. They leapt back balling their hands into fists, ready for the attacks. Flesh and Spydah however did not move or flinch, instead they parted and form behind them emmerged Paine.

"Viper. Pleasure to see you again. I wonder if you have reconsidered my offer." He grinned.

"No." She replied simply.

"Well if you don't come willingly. I will have to take you by force." He said thinking she would agree to go quietly. Instead Axel stepped forward and stood between Paine and Lioness and Viper.

"You're not taking anyone anywhere Paine."

Paine raised an eyebrow. "Manning. You're taking quite an interest in my slippery friend here aren't you." he said through gritted teeth. "Are you interested in her for the same reason I am?"

Viper's eyes widened and she looked form Paine to Axel nervously. Axel frowned and narrowed his eyes, Paine only wanted her to join his team so he could steal more money. Well, that's the picture he'd got from Viper anyway. He threw a quick glance behind him to where she stood. He saw that she was on edge, as if Paine would say something that would threaten her. She looked like a deer in headlights, her bambi eyes full of fear. Whether of Paine and his sidekicks. Or of a secret that may come out into the open. What had she kept hidden? Was it that bad she couldn't tell them?

Paine's eyes lit up with a mailicious light. "Or hasn't she told you?"

"Shut up!" Viper flashed dangerously, she stepped forward and almost came face to face with Paine. "You're business is with me. Not them." She spat in his face.

Paine wiped the spit away without a care. "Oh. But Viper. Don't you forget that you are destined to meet a warrior."

This time Axel froze. Viper was the one. She was the girl that had haunted his flashbacks and dreams. Now he knew why Paine wanted Viper. She was the spirit guardian. That was her secret, the secret she had neglected to tell them when she had come to live with them, that's the reason she wanted her talisman back so desperately. Maybe that's why Paine stole it form her, so she wouldn't know when she had found the warrior.

Viper raised a hand and slapped Paine in the face. It may only have stung a little, it may not have hurt him at all. She didn't care.

"You." Axel interrupted. "You're the spirit guardian."

Viper turned her back on Paine and looked Axel straight in the eye. Her brown eyes piercing into his own, as he looked deeper in her eyes he saw a flash of a blue crescent moon in her pupils. And she in turn saw the flash of a silver dragon in his. They both blinked and stepped back, dismissing the hallucinations.

"If you'll excuse me us Manning. We have some business to attend to." Paine said as he grabbed Viper's hair and pulled her backwards. She naturally reached to get him off her, but his hands radiated pain and she felt her head sear. She placed her hands on her temples and fell to her knee's. She was getting weaker as he absorbed her energy. _NO! I have to fight it! I must!_

Axel and LIoess advanced to help her but Flesh and Spydah. Flesh waisted no time in grabbing Lioness tightly around the ribs. She struggled at first, but soon realised that if he tightened his hold he would break her ribs for sure. Causing bleeding in her chest cavity, and inevitably death. She paused and looked for a way out of the situation.

Axel dodged each of Spydah's mechanical legs that darted through the air like spears. Awaiting to pierce his skin. He eventually got past and delivered a high kick to SPydah's head, sending him flying into the back of Flesh's knee's and knowcking him in a weak spot, sending them both to the ground. Lioness scrambled to her feet, she headed in Axel's direction but he stopped her.

"No! Go get the rest of the team!" He ordered. Seeing how he was fiercely prepared to fight to protect Viper, she ran to get the rest so that he would have plenty of back up.

Viper was still on the ground writhing in agony, she was still attempting to fight the giant force of energy that coursed through every fibre in her body. The energy that burnt so badly. The next thing she knew she was in someone's shadow, she fell to the ground when she felt the pain stop.

"Of all the warriors she could've been destined the meet, she would have been destined to meet you." She heard Paine say.

"What can I say. She's very lucky." Axel said sarcastically. Viper blinked a few times and allowed her vision to clear, she saw her talisman on the ground nearby. She recognised it as it was pulsing light blue in colour and the silver snake in the middle was slithering around the lines of the crescent moon. Axel must have knocked it out of Paine's pocket, she moved quickly despite the tight pain in her chest. She reached out to grab it but as her hands closed around the small gem, a large foot came crashing down on her fingers.


	7. Parting of ways

**Chapter 7**

**Parting of ways.**

"Not so fast Viper. I think I'll be taking this talisman." Paine said as he pulled her up by her hair.

Viper winced as a few hairs ripped form her scalp, she longed so dearly to kick him in his "sensitive area".

"The talisman is bound to me Paine. It will never work for you." Viper said and a weak smirk flitted across her face briefly.

"That's what you think Misha Roberts, the worst protector of the spirits in history. God, if the rest of them are like you it'll be a piece of cake releasing the unnamed spirits." Paine laughed mockingly.

Axel leapt into the air and attempted to deliver a high kick to Paine's head. However, Viper shut her eyes tight and a large blue force field prevented form getting to either of them. Axel bounced back and rolled along the ground. He jumped to his feet and looked at Viper confused. "What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm trying to help you!" He yelled. Viper looked at him with a pleading look on her face.

"This is my destiny Axel, let me fulfil it!" Viper's hazel eyes turned electric blue and she stared at her talisman in Paine's hand fiercely. _Please work. Plase, just this once, work._ She kept eye contact and soon enough Paine released his grip on the charm, he looked down at his hand where there was a blazing shape of her talisman on the palm of his hand.

"You bitch!" Paine screamed. He drew his fist back and took a swipe at Viper, she ducked to avoid it and leapt up high to avoid his low kick. Axel watched on helplessly as she fought Paine in the giant blue bubble.

Viper flipped and twisted to avoid Paine and his growing fury. The vains on his temples were now pulsing in an unsightly manner, Viper was now starting to worry. She was not usually easily scared, but the violent manner in which he took swipes at her. Eventually Paine succeeded, he got a lucky shot in and Viper was knocked off her feet. Blood started trickling from her nose and she saw that it soon started to gush at an alarming rate, she climbed to her feet but felt slightly light headed. Paine, seizing the oppurtunity, grabbed her arm behind her back and bent her back so that he heard it click once. With blood still oozing from her nose Viper attempted to spit it out of her mouth. It didn't matter if she spat in Paine's face. Paine grabbed her and pulled her up, he pressed his head into her hair.

"Give up?" He breathed.

Viper struggled to issue a response as he closed one arm around her neck. This was too much of a familiar situation.

"N-Never." She whispered and blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth.

Axel watched in horror as her eyes flickered dangerously. He couldn't bear to stand and do nothing any longer. He ran forwrad and blasted through the force field using super-jo-lan. his body emitted red sparks that lit the darkening viccinity. Paine looked on startled as the scene was all to familiar. Axel on the verge of blasting Paine to oblivion, and a girl in the way stopping him from doing so.

_Jeez! I need her out the way!_ Axel thought frustratedly. His eyes narrowed as he watched Paine close his arm tighter around Viper's thin neck.

_I need to protect the talisman. It's the only way. I've got to._ Viper opened her eyes and a light sprinkling of tears lined her eyelashes. She looked at Axel with sorrow in her warm hazel eyes.

"It's been nice knowing you Axel. Despite how stubborn and arragnt you are." A smile crossed her sad features briefly and she looked from her talisman to Axel. Her face was serious once more. Axel's eyes widened as he knew what she was going to do. She thought of what she was going to do carefully. _I can't let him have the talisman, it's either detroy the talisman with me being destroyed with it, or its have Paine destroy the world._

"VIPER!" There was a chorus of voices form behind them. They whipped aorund in time to see the rest of the group appeared form the large double glass doors.

"Don't move!" Viper commanded. They froze on the spot as though her words had frozen them. She turned back to Axel and smiled fleetingly. "Thanks for being by warrior. Though I must say, you have got to do something about your aggresive streak."

"Don't you dare." He ordered. He ran forward towards them and leapt in the air. However, he froze before he could reach them, He fell to the floor lifelessly still posed ready for a high kick. His eyes flitted up to meet Viper's. They were once more electric blue and she squeezed her talisman tightly. Paine immediately let go as he felt the heat pulsating from her form. He stumbled backwards and watched in shock as Viper levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Goodbye." She smiled and she threw her talisman to the ground. Immediately on contact the talisman split in two and the ground split aswell. Viper gave a swift wink and took a running dive for the casm. As her form passed over the edge of the large gap in the ground Axel regained control of his limbs and ran for the edge.

"NO!" He shouted. The group ran up to him and leaned as far as they could over the edge. "No, we have to get her back!" The group stared in disbelief as they watched in horror as the gorund began to close up once more. Axel fell to his knees and attempted to stop the mass of land from rejoining. "NO! Open you dam thing!"

King placed a hand on Axel's shoulder. "Ax. Listen. She's go-" he began but Axel whipped aorund.

"NO! DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Axel grabbed King by the shirt and shook him a few times. But soon his eyes widened and he fell onto one knee. Salty tears burned his eyes but he fought back the urge to cry.

Lioness fell against Shark's shoulder. Her legs had given way and she was too gobsmacked to speak.

_It was my fault. If I hadn't lost it and said all that shit she would still be here._ Axel rubbed a hand across his eyes and stared at the thin line cutting through the perfectly manicured grass. He squinted as he saw something glinting in the sunlight. He reached forwrad and pulled out a fragment of Viper's Talisman. It was the piece that was attatched to her thick chain. Axel let it swing in the gentle breeze and looped it over his head. He looked down at it as it hung off his neck. _However long it took him. He would not rest until her death was avenged. _As he thought these bitter thoughts to himself lines from a song he had heard Viper sing once flooded his mind.

_Will I lose my dignity,_

_Will someone care,_

_Will I wake tomorrow, from this nightmare._


	8. Flashback

**Chapter 8**

**Flashback**

Axel sat alone in his room. He was staring at the tiny piece of Viper's talisman in his hand, she didn't deserve to have to make that choice. He thought bitterly of Paine and how much hurt and suffering he caused the world, especially Axel. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, the evening sun rested low in the sky which was stained with a mixture of golds, bronzes and vibrant reds.

_A young boy walked out of the temple with his father. The older man looked down at his son, "Axel. I wasn't able to protect the previous spirit guardian. But now you will have the chance to save the new guardian. You must fight with all your energy to keep her alive."_

_"Who was the previous spirit guardian?" Axel said as they walked out of the temple grounds._

_"Your mother." Sebastian Manning replied. Axel stopped walking._

_"But is there no way of bringing her back? I mean surely her talisman could bring her back. It possesses all these powers." Axel said as he thought about all the ways possible to bring his mother back._

_"After the spirit guardians demise there is a certain time period in which the warriors may be able to find the spirits of life and death. As the spirit guardian protected them throughout her life they will be able to grant her or the warriors one favour as a token of their gratitude." Sebastian explained._

_"But how long is it?" Questioned Axel._

_"Seven days. In that time the warrior may have to travel to the ends of the earth to find these spirits. But once the warrior has found them, the warrior must endure a task of the sprits choice." Sebastian replied._

_"What was your task dad?" Axel said._

_"I never found out. I couldn't find the spirits in time..."_

Axel's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. "That's it." He whispered. He sprung from his bed and darted into the lounge. King, Lioness, Hawk and Shark turned aorund at his abrupt entrance. "I know how to bring Viper back."

"Axel what are you tlaking about?" Lioness frowned.

"I know how to get Viper back. We have to find the spirits of life and death." Axel said as though it was an easy feat.

"So do you know where these spirits of life death are?" King added.

"No. But surely there's got to be some clue as to where." Axel replied.

"But they could be anywhere. Anywhere in the world." Interrupted Shark.

"Yeah. And we don't exactly have the money to travel anywhere we want in the world." Hawk said. "Hey. Maybe i could do some acting. With a face like mine, I'm bound to find work quick. They'll be fighting-" Hawk began to veer steadily off track.

"HAWK!" King, Lioness and Shark shouted at him.

"You guys. My father was the last warrior for the spirit guardian and she was my mother." Axel said trying to calm everyone down. "Now he couldn't find the spirits in time, but I think I can."

"In time?" King repeated. "There's a time limit?"

Axel nodded. "Seven days."

Hawk pondered. "How can we find two spirits in the space of seven days, when we have no idea as to what they look like or where they are?"


End file.
